


Better Days

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble-y thing I wrote because writing Chinen pisses me off and gives me a headache. Thank you <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/"></a><b>butts_anonymous</b> for beta-ing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-y thing I wrote because writing Chinen pisses me off and gives me a headache. Thank you [](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/)**butts_anonymous** for beta-ing

  
Some days, Yabu is the one shining, and Takaki is content with watching the older one be a star. Seeing Yabu’s smiling face on television reminds Takaki that he can’t just reach out to grab Yabu, because Yabu is so far away. Takaki knows the only way to touch a star is to wait for it to fall. He thinks it’s impossible, but he wants Yabu to fall for him, and still keep shining at the same time.

On other days they are ordinary and domestic. Yabu lets Takaki pin him to a wall and kiss him, nice and slow at first but it gets passionate quickly, because Takaki has never been the patient one. Yabu likes to plant kisses all over Takaki’s face, from his forehead to his eyes, to his nose, and finally to his lips, kissing away the pout that forms after Takaki stop spewing obscenities in kansai-ben.

_Yabu thinks Takaki’s kansai-ben is hot, anyway._

But in reality there isn’t time for ‘some days’ or ‘other days’. There is barely enough time for song recordings, drama filming and variety show tapings. Every regular day, Yabu and Takaki are both busy being stars.

Despite being in the same group, the time they spend alone is scarce. Most of the time there’s someone from the group in the room and they aren’t big fans of PDA, unless it’s the inevitable fanservice. There was also this other time Hikaru asked if he could join in, and Takaki practically growled at the younger man, so Yabu thinks it’s safe for him to say that Takaki isn’t that into that kind of thing. Yabu’s fine with that – he’s selfish and doesn’t want to share Takaki. They settle for messy handjobs behind the costume rack and making out during water breaks, but it never seems enough.

When the day ends at two in the morning for the fourth time that week, Yabu finds that he doesn’t really mind, sneaking his hands around Takaki and pulling the latter towards himself.

“I love you, Yuya.”

Takaki doesn’t reply, already fast asleep in Yabu’s arms, but he snuggles closer to Yabu. Yabu buries his face in Takaki’s hair, and falls asleep as well.

_Takaki really hates spooning, but he likes waking up in Yabu's arms, waiting for the alarm to go off._  



End file.
